Class of 2015
It was an average day in Joseph Academy. Kobe: A black boy who gets ton of C.I's *''DEEZ NUTZ'' *''What did I do? *''.....I said fear!'' *Hey Bri! *''*Sticks middle finger up to be cool*'' *''Can I go to C.I?'' *''GOT EM!!!!!!'' * Gone to C.I for rowdiness Ashley: A white girl with brown hair *''How Thotful of u *''Since we are going to C.I, I wonder what kind of a girl Crystal will be since all of us are bad girls!!!! *''Does anybody got food'' *''Can I eat my food? *''What color should I dye my hair...blue....or deep pink'' Crystal: Your quiet, nice and mysterious black 15 year old girl who likes to laugh at Kobe's, Tyler's and Chase's and Isaiah's jokes. Didn't like Joseph Academy at first but started to accept it as time goes on then accepted it as a whole and loves it! She usually sits by Isaiah and Don!*''Oh Kathy you never fail to make me laugh! *''......Really *****.....'' *''I luv purple....But I hate Mickey Mouse! Tyler: An awesome kid who doesn't like Isaiah. Most of the class sees him as a leader.'' *''Scrub!'' *''Now listen hear...'' Michael: A smart 12 year old kid who is super nice *''May I get signed in?'' *''Can I take the luches down?'' *''Hey (Insert name) guess what'' Bri: A awesome funny girl *''....bruh?....'' *''I don't wanna go to some school with a bunch of t**ts!'' *''Oooooo kill 'em!'' *''Ok nobody srsly cares!'' Don: A quiet 12 year old. *''Can I get some water?'' *''Ewwww Isaiah ur hands r all sweaty!'' *''Hey Christa!'' *''My (insert body part) hurts Ross: A kid who's close friends with Michael *''Can I go to C.I?'' *''Isaiah imam whoop ur ***'' *''Hey Michael wanna play pokemon? *''Can I tell (Insert name) something'' Domoinique: A rowdy black 14 year old. *''Hell no'' *''Can I go to C.I? *''Hey Bri?.... Yusuf: A 15 year old who likes to mock Isaiah *''Oh Isaiah I'm telling because you're doing inappropriate hand gestures!'' *''ISAIAH!'' *''I don't like my little pony...I LOVE MY LITTLE PONY!'' Chase: A kid who don't like Oak Lawn Hometown Middle School and Isaiah and usually talks to Tyler *''Oh Ashley....'' *''OH BOY IT'S MCIKEY MOUSE! *''BARNEY'S COMING!'' Isaiah: A funny 15 year old who like Dragon Ball Z, Bri, Domoinique, Tyler and Crystal but hates Yusuf for no apparent reason! * ''Y don't nobody like me??????? *''Shut up Kobe!'' *''Quiet you, you, you, you, you, you (insert dumb nasty name)'' Then you got levels! Level One Point Sheet It's white. You do nothing on it....it's gay!!!!! Kobe, Domoinique, Ross and Ashley r on this becuz they get to many C.I's! Level Two Point Sheet It's green. It's like level one. Isaiah and Tyler r on this! You get 4 warning days and u drop! Level three point sheet It's blue! It's so awesome! Crystal, Chase, Michael, Bri and Don r on dis! Level Four Point Sheet It's like level 3 Nobody on it though Yusuf was for a while he moved up. Level five point sheet Yusuf is on it as well as Sam! 1 warning day and you drop! Then you got the teachers Mr.Priest a black man that is athleticand Miss Harris. It was a nice day Mr.Priest bro fisting the class as they came in. Don telling Mr.Priest her stomach hurt. Don: My stomach hurts Mr.Priest: Yeah right man you tell me this every single day. Please just get signed in. Kobe, Tyler and Isaiah talking about either Facebook, video games or other stuff. Bri and Crystal listening to their conversations. Don looking through her bag. Ashley eating hot Cheetos and drinking her juice box. Chase staring at Ashley. Ross swearing to himself. Domoinique not dressed in her school uniform and is being loud. Michael just laying her head down asking to get signed in and asked to take the lunches down since he was on level 3 the blue point sheet. Then Miss. Harris cones in and asks of anyone needs a bathroom break. All raise their hand...except for Crystal and Michael. She takes two at once. So Mr.Priest gives out the DLR's and daily reading packets. All doing work accept for Kobe who was singing. Mr.Priest: Stop singing Kobe! Kobe: What?! I wasn't doing anything! *Starts singing again* Mr.Priest: Kobe what did I just say? Kobe: I wasn't doing anything! *Starts singing again* Ms.Priest: Alright take an 80 minute classroom break Kobe! Your not part of this class until you do it! Kobe: *Mumbling some shit to himself while sticking his middle finger up* Mr.Priest:'''Oh Wow your sticking up your middle finger wow so tough man GTFO of my classroom now! So Kobe goes to C.I with Mr.Boyd to C.I. The rest of the class get 5000 positives for ignoring. Obviously Isaiah don't because he kept laughing at what Kobe was doing! Domoinique acts up to when Mr.Priest goes to get food. She's making noise! '''Miss Harris: Ok Domoinique you can take care of a consequence for being rowdy! Domoinique: What Miss.Harris I wasn't even rowdy! Miss Harris: I saw you take care of a consequence! Domoinique continues to disrupt class by swearing out loud and calling Isaiah names like infected human and other nasty meaner names. That's when Miss.Harris has enough and decides to send her to C.I. Since her and Ashley r like girlfriends when one acts up the other does to! Ashley acts up to like not facing forward. Mr.Priest tells her to face forward. Ashley says no. Ashley swears a lot in the class cuz she gotta poop so she acts up Becuz staff won't take her to the bathroom so Mr.Boyd takes her to C.I. Again class gets positives for ignoring if you were on level 3 or 4 it was a moderate. For level 5....nothing! Hehehehehe. Mr.Priest: Since your classmates wanna be a holes there is no eating in the class anymore. If I see anyone eat in the class it'll be an automatic C.I. GOT IT Everyone was upset and mad at the three trouble makers who caused this to happen. Now it was second period all go to the computer lab . Their were 12 computers one didn't work. So each person got to go on one since 3 were in C.I. Tyler got his favorite computer. Crystal got her favorite computer since Ashley or Domoinique were there to take it. Michael, Don, and Yusufgot the first computers. Isaiah got the middle one since one computer is slow and the other is broken. Chase, Crystal and Ross got the third row. Last row was Tyler, Bri and Kobe got the back. After the lab they came back to the room. Mr. Priest accepted 3 apologies from the 3 rowdy bad students. All had free time Kobe was talking to Tyler and Chase when suddenly... Isaiah: SHUT UP KOBE! Kobe: QUEER Mr.Priest: That's a point loss Kobe! Kobe:.....I said fear Mr. Priest: Yeah right man, yeah right! Crystal, Bri, Domoinique, Isaiah and Tyler were laughing! 5 minutes later Kobe gets yelled at again! Kobe: So cry if you need to! Mr.Priest: You're earning another point loss Kobe! Kobe: Yeah motha ****** what's up ***** Gansta rap *****!....***** Mr.Priest: You be earning more Kobe: DEEZ NUTZ Isaiah: GOT EM!!!!!! Mr.Priest: Alright Kobe! Step to the door! And Isaiah why r u talking you can take a classroom break! I just said the direction was no talking! So it's now fourth period...LUNCH!!!!!! At the back table...Ashley, Domoinique and Bri. At another table Crystal,Don and Isaiah. Yusuf, Chase, Tyler at one table. Ross and Michael at one table!....Kobe alone at a desk since he got an ISS. Michael was talking about moving up to level 3. Michael: Guess what Ross? I'm moving up to level 3 on Monday! Ross: Cool Michael I dropped! :) So everyone clapped except for Kobe Kobe: Nobody gives a s*** if you're going to level 3! Miss.Harris: Take a 1500 point loss Kobe! Kobe: What?! But Miss.Harris I said good job! Tyler, Crystal, Isaiah, Bri, Domoinique, Chase and Isaiah laugh at Kobe's pathetic lie! Miss.Harris: I heard what you said take a classroom break! Kobe: What? Crystal did I say that?! Crystal:....*laughing* What a sh**** lie man! Miss.Harris: Go to C.I Kobe! Kobe: Ok this school is full of ****! The people hear r!!!!!!!!!! So Kathy leaves and It's time to line up everybody lines up. Mr. Boyd comes in. Miss.Harris: Tyler you're in front of the line! Tyler: I don't know where that is Miss.Harris: Your earning a consequence! Isaiah: Hehehehe Tyler: But that means I'll have to stand next to this fucking Trap Queen! Miss.Harris: You'll be fine! alright let's start heading down to the classroom the direction is no talking stop at Ms.Perez's class!!!! The class starts walking Isaiah steps on Tyler's shoe. Tyler gets mad. Tyler: I TOLD YA I DON'T WANT TO BE NEXT TO THAT FUCKING THOTT ASS SCRUB! HE MAKES ME MAD! Miss.Harris: Take a classroom break! Everyone goes into the classroom with Isaiah laughing and Domoinique laughing. Tyler taking his classroom break. Isaiah laughing. Suddenly Kobe comes back. Starts acting up once he sits down!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Parody Category:UnicatAnnie Shit☆☆☆☆☆